muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States
Missouri Does Missouri not have a page in this coloring book? Is it actually Muppet Babies Visit the Forty-Nine States? Anthony 15:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :You should ask Danny that one. He uploaded the scans ages ago. I *think* he just never got around to it or his copy was missing the page, rather than the book ignoring the state. But that's a guess on my part. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::All the states are there. :) I didn't scan all the pages because a) it's boring and b) some of them were colored in. That's what happens when you buy random used coloring books on Ebay. -- Danny (talk) 21:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Danny, can you scan it anyway? I might be able to make it presentable for the wiki. —Scott (contact) 02:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah. Yeah, I see now that there's 14 states missing. So I was being silly when I was acting left out.--Anthony 03:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I find it hard to believe that the Muppets have never referenced the Gateway Arch, even in a coloring book. —Scott (contact) 18:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oops! Sorry -- this slipped through and I didn't see the request. I'll get on that; thanks for the reminder! -- Danny (talk) 18:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Danny. I found out, by accident, that if I scan in a coloring book page that is semi colored, or scribbed, as a black and white document, my scanner ignores most of the colors. Just an FYI if Scott can't clean them up. -- Nate (talk) 18:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Gosh! I have bad news. I just looked at the coloring book, and the Missouri page is torn out! I've got Scooter and Skeeter riding on a snowmobile for Minnesota -- missing page -- then Piggy roping a calf in Montana. So I'm missing Missouri and Mississippi. Some of the pics on this page were scanned from the copy I got on Ebay. I found others on this Coloring-book.info site that collects random scans of ''Muppet Babies coloring book pages. The ones that I took from that site actually look better -- the ones that I scanned have a little yellow tint around the edges because the copy I have is discolored from age. So we've got Kermit as Huck Finn for Mississippi on the page, but I don't have Missouri. But! the pics on that site crop out the state names, and they're mixed in with randomly with pictures from other Muppet Babies coloring books. I knew that Huck Finn was Mississippi, so that one was easy. Maybe someone can look at that site's collection and spot the famous Missouri landmark/icon that I missed? -- Danny (talk) 04:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Huck took a trip on the Mississippi River, but didn't the books take place in Missouri, based on Mark Twain's childhood in Hannibal? Maybe Huck Finn is Missouri, and we need to figure out what they did for Mississippi. -- Ken (talk) 04:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC)